


Are you trying to flirt with me?

by Kookonuut



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thomas, Bottom Thomas (Maze Runner), Choking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinda Oblivious Newt, M/M, Newt is a Tease, Oblivious Thomas (Maze Runner), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Newt, Top Newt (Maze Runner), not as smutty at it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookonuut/pseuds/Kookonuut
Summary: “Uhh well maybe I do wish he was more...But whatever stop it and go back inside you sneaky stalker!”Brenda rolled her eyes, grinning and went back inside.Thomas suddenly realized something and his blood ran cold. He hadn’t hung up. He quickly looked at his phone. The call had ended, Newt must have hung up. All Thomas could do was hope his friend hadn't heard his conversation with Brenda.Except Newt heard. He heard everything.BASED OFF OF THIS PROMPT : https://tiny-pun.tumblr.com/post/627334121725853696/hung-up-on-you
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Are you trying to flirt with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr prompt : https://tiny-pun.tumblr.com/post/627334121725853696/hung-up-on-you 
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so I hope it's good fhjj.
> 
> I also might change it later and might decide to add a chapter or two but for now this can be read alone.

Thomas was out with Minho and Brenda but he went outside as soon as he saw Newt’s name on his phone. They’ve spent a few minutes talking already, they texted or called (or both) everyday since Newt left for England to visit his family with his sister. He had been gone for over a month now and would come back in three weeks.

“I miss you Tommy.”

Blush creeped on his cheeks.

“I miss you too Newt.”

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few seconds before it was interrupted by a voice on Newt’s side.

“I gotta go eat Tommy. Goodbye.”

“‘Night Newt”

“Thomas! You have a secret boyfriend?”

“What? Uh..No! He’s...Just a friend.” Sadly.

“Yeah sure as hell looks like it with your blushing and your convincing tone.” 

“Uhh well maybe I do wish he was more...But whatever stop it and go back inside you sneaky stalker!”

Brenda rolled her eyes, grinning and went back inside.

Thomas suddenly realized something and his blood ran cold. He hadn’t hung up. He quickly looked at his phone. The call had ended, Newt must have hung up. All Thomas could do was hope his friend hadn't heard his conversation with Brenda. 

___

Newt was about to hang up the phone when he heard a girl’s voice. “Thomas! You have a secret boyfriend?” Newt smirked. “What? Uh..No! He’s...Just a friend.” his smile vanished from his face all at once. He should hang up, but the girl spoke again. “Yeah sure as hell looks like it with your blushing and your convincing tone.” Newt raised an eyebrow. “Uhh well maybe I do wish he was more...But whatever stop it and go back inside you sneaky stalker!” the smirk was back on Newt’s lips. Maybe his feelings weren’t unrequited after all. He thought he had made his feelings pretty clear to Thomas by all of his lingering touches and staring but Thomas must be more oblivious than Newt thought. Or maybe Newt was oblivious too, he hadn’t thought Thomas liked him back either after all. He hung up, ignored the warmth in his stomach and headed downstairs to eat with his family.

___

Thomas and Newt had known each other for years and have been really good friends ever since but a while ago Thomas started wanting more. He denied it but it soon became impossible with Newt hugging him and whispering in his ear, making him shiver and sending butterflies flying in his stomach, or when their hands or their thighs touched, making him feel engulfed by warmth. Or when he catches himself staring a little too intently at Newt... And at his lips. He really hoped Newt hadn’t heard what he said to Brenda. He couldn’t stand it if his feelings ruined their friendship.

“Tom? Hey you there?”

“Uh yeah sorry.” The boy said.

“Busy thinking about your boyfriend? Hey Minho did you know Thomas had a secret crush?”

Thomas sighed and rested his head in his hands.

“You talking about Newt?”

He instantly put his head up, eyes wide.

“Wai- What? How do you-?” Thomas stuttered.

“Newt and Thomas have been pining over each other for months. Not much of a secret.”

The man blushed.

“Not true, he doesn’t even like me back.”

Minho scoffed.

“Yeah whatever you say Greenie.” 

____

Newt hadn’t texted or called for a while now and Thomas was restless. He was terrified Newt knew Thomas had feelings for him and didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. Of course the brunette wanted to be with Newt but he’d rather have his friendship than nothing at all. Their friendship was extremely important to him and he couldn’t bear the thought of losing it. He didn’t text Newt, not wanting to disturb his time with his family but after a week he couldn’t take it anymore and wrote to him.

“Hey, how are you doing? You haven’t been talking to me.”

“Yh srry I was busy with my family, we’re actually playing cards rn.”

“Oh okay, well i’ll leave you to it. Have fun and talk to me when you can.”

“I will bye tommy.”

That barely did anything to calm the brown haired man’s worry, at least Newt seems to be okay, he thought.

___

Thomas spent the whole day anxiously looking at his phone hoping for a message or a call from Newt and stressing over the possibility of him knowing.  
He went inside his building, went up the stairs and unlocked his door before opening it. When he looked up, he saw someone on his couch. Not anyone, it was Newt, his Newt. He could only see the back of his head but it was him. 

“NEWT? How are you here?”

Newt stood up and walked up to Thomas.

“You gave me the key, remember?” The blond said, smiling.

“You are supposed to be in England, remember?” Thomas deadpanned.

“I came back early.” he shrugged.

“Yes I can see that, but why?”

“Because I wanted to? Because I was getting homesick? Because I missed you?”

Thomas’ heart jumped and felt warm. He jumped on Newt, hugging him.

___

Newt grinned and hugged back. 

“I missed you too.” The shortest man mumbled, it was practically inaudible. But Newt heard and butterflies danced in stomach. He deliberately put his head in the crane of Thomas’s neck and the brunette’s breath hitched. Newt smirked, knowing that his Tommy could feel it on his warm skin. They stayed like that for a few seconds enjoying each other’s warmth before Newt detached himself from Thomas.

“Wanna watch a movie?”  
___

They were both on Thomas’ couch listening to a movie he chose and was watching attentively. At least until Newt got closer to get under his blanket. Their thighs were pressed together, making his whole body heat up and making it hard to focus on the movie. He felt as if Newt was staring at him for a while now. It must be my imagination, he thought. It kind of felt like a fever dream, and it couldn’t be real. Thomas would probably just wake up and Newt would still be in England. Why would Newt look at him so much? He nervously started biting his lip.

___

Newt felt their thighs touching and saw how Thomas slightly tensed and blushed at the contact. The taller man glanced at the other’s lips he was biting nervously and licked his own automatically. Now that Newt knew his feelings weren’t actually unrequited of course he wanted to be with his Tommy, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have his fun beforehand. A little teasing couldn’t hurt.

___

Some time passed and Thomas still felt as if Newt was looking at him intently. He had to check. He turned to look at Newt and he was indeed staring at Thomas. He immediately looked down and heard a light chuckle coming from his right. He started looking at his tv again and tried to pretend he was paying attention to the movie, knowing that he couldn’t actually focus on it anymore. He unconsciously licked his lips and then took his bottom lip in between his teeth, chewing on it and still feeling Newt’s eyes on him.

“Would you stop that Tommy, there’s only so much I can take.” Newt said in a low voice, almost like a growl, sending a shiver down Thomas’ spine.

Thomas ignored the sensation and arched an eyebrow, not getting what he did wrong.

“Mh?” 

“Your lip Tommy.” The blond elaborated his eyes glancing rapidly towards them before looking back into the other’s eyes.

Thomas’ mouth was open in confusion. And Newt rolled his eyes, did he really have to draw him a picture?

“My restraint has limits and you biting your lip like that is making it hard.”

Thomas was shocked and blinked several times. He had to be dreaming. He would wake up and Newt would be in England and not here, not on his couch, not so close.

“Are you trying to flirt with me?” 

Newt was smirking.

“Yes. Is it working?” He asked faking curiosity.

Thomas just nodded unable to get a single word out, his mouth hanging open. Newt grabbed his chin and closed it. He was looking at his lips again.

“Can I kiss you Tommy?”

The ladder nodded frantically and Newt laughed a bit before coming forward and pressing his lips on Thomas’.

It was perfect. Firm but soft. Thomas started kissing back and Newt put his hands behind Tommy’s neck. They kept kissing until they had to stop to breathe. Newt got on Thomas’ lap and kissed him again. He dragged his hands on Thomas’s chest and grabbed his waist hard, making Thomas moan into his mouth which he took as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Newt gripped his hair, making him grunt into the kiss. After some time they had to stop for air again and Newt pressed his forehead against his lover’s, caressing his cheeks. Thomas blushed at the sudden softness and pecked Newt’s lips. 

“I think you were flirting with me.”

“Crap, what gave it away?”

“This.” Thomas answered before kissing Newt again.

He slid his hands under Newt’s shirt, hands now on his back and pressed, sending Newt forward on his lap and creating friction in between them, making both of them grunt. From then the kiss just got more and more heated. Newt discovering Thomas’s mouth with his tongue. He then kissed his chin, his jaw, the junction in between his neck and ear, licked his ear and kissed down his neck. Thomas was breathing heavily, his eyes closing. Newt bit down on his neck, hard and Thomas involuntarily moved his hips up grinding them against Newt. The tallest man pinned the other’s hips on the sofa and continued his sweet torture on Thomas’s neck, leaving a few marks before kissing him again. Newt gripped the brunette’s shirt and turned him around, pinning him to the sofa and staying on top of him. He let his hands wander under Tommy’s shirt feeling his stomach tense while slowly dragging his hands up. The blond’s fingers grazed over Thomas’s nipples and the boy moaned. Newt, wanting to hear it again and again, started toying with his nipples while kissing him with passion. Thomas kept letting out the hottest whimpers, all swallowed by Newt. The blond pulled back and removed the other man’s shirt, throwing it somewhere in the apartment, and started kissing down his chest stopping to suck at his nipples making the brunette whimper and shudder underneath him. 

“You’re so sensitive.” The blond said, punctuating it by biting one of the other’s nipples.

He let his right hand wander on Thomas’ body again and it found itself wrapping around the man’s throat. He didn’t apply any pressure but Thomas still moaned at the gesture, Newt smirked, came back up to kiss him and started applying a little bit of pressure. The brunette shivered and moaned again.

“You’re kinkier than I would have thought Tommy.” 

The boy in question blushed and replied “Shut up and kiss me Newt.”

“You sure we can’t find an even better way to use my mouth, Tommy?”

Thomas looked at him in the eyes and swallowed.

“Is that a yes?”

Thomas nodded and Newt smirked again. The taller man started trailing kisses down again while fumbling with the other’s belt. He stopped his kisses at the beginning of his trousers and unbuttoned them before taking them off. He made Thomas bend his legs and started leaving open mouthed kisses on them. He then started sucking marks on the fair skin before finally putting his mouth over Thomas’s erection over the fabric of his boxers. Thomas tried to buckle his hips up but Newt was holding them down on the couch, letting his tongue roam over the fabric and listening to the melody of Thomas moaning his name.

"Newt, Newt, please."

"What? What do you want, love?"

Thomas felt even more warmth in his stomach at the new nickname, but he couldn't point that out now. He had other priorities.

"Come on Newt." He grunted.

"Tell me what you want." Newt said looking into his eyes.

"More more, I want more. Please Newt."

"Hmm, I'm afraid that's not precise enough love."

Thomas groaned, frustrated.

"Your mouth, give me your mouth please."

Newt didn't seem to need anything more because he quickly removed Thomas' last piece of clothing and immediately put his lips around Thomas, swallowing almost all of his length. Thomas nearly screamed as His eyes rolled back. Newt went from a fast pace to agonizingly slow over and over again. He then presented three fingers in front of Thomas' mouth and the boy immediately took them in his mouth and started sucking on them. Newt pulled them out some time after and used them to circle Thomas' ring of muscle making his breath quiver. He then slowly put one finger in and Tommy's breath hitched in his throat. Newt kept Thomas in his mouth relishing in the weight of the other's dick on his tongue and the noises that kept coming out of his mouth. He added another finger and started scissoring Thomas. Then another finger and he hit the brunette's prostate making him grip hard on Newt's hair and nearly scream in pleasure. Thomas didnt know what to do with himself, wanting to rock back on Newt's fingers and wanting to fuck Newt's mouth. He kept squirming as a pressure was building fast in his belly.

"Newt, Newt i-im gonna cum."

Newt removed his mouth and stilled his fingers. Thomas groaned in frustration, he was so close, about to get the fucking best orgasm of his life why did Newt stop?!

It took him some time to catch his breath.

“Why did you stop?!”

“Love, I don’t think I recall telling you you could cum yet.”

Thomas frowned and Newt chuckled before kissing the pout.

“Don’t worry Tommy now I am gonna make you cum, but you have to deserve it.”

“But wasn’t I good?”

“Yes baby.” Newt got closer until his lips were almost touching Thomas’ ear and spoke in a raspy voice, “But if you really want to cum, you’re going to have to beg.” 

Thomas shivered and it didn’t go unnoticed. He bit his lips to contain an embarrassing noise from coming out just because of what Newt said and how he said it. 

“You’re doing it again. Your lip.” Newt used his thumb to make Thomas let go of his lower lip and kissed him.

Newt then removed his fingers who were still inside Tommy making his lover gasp at the emptiness.

“You have a condom and lube?”

“My-My room top drawer of the end table.”

Newt took his hand and they went into the room. 

“On the bed.” Newt ordered, Thomas did as he told and laid on his bed, his head resting on top of the soft pillows.

Newt took what he needed and joined the other boy. 

“You’re ready love?”

Thomas nodded vigorously, Newt unwrapped the condom and unrolled it on his length before putting lube on it, hissing at the cold.

He bended Thomas’ legs and lined himself at the man’s hole before pushing in slowly, letting the boy adjust halfway in. Thomas felt a slight burn but forgot it as soon as Newt started kissing him. The blond pushed in fully, he used all his restraint not to start fucking relentlessly into the brunette and kissed him again instead letting him get used to his size. After some time he felt Thomas grind his hips and took the signal and started moving. His thrusts were powerful, deep but quite slow. After only a few thrusts Thomas felt something heavenly take over and moaned high pitched. Newt smirked and started hitting that same spot over and over again, going faster with each thrust of his hips. 

“Feels s-so good.” Thomas muttered.

“Yeah?” Newt said thrusting his hips particularly hard on the other’s prostate making him see stars. The blond then stopped moving, buried deep and pressing on the ball of nerve and circling, constantly stimulating and making Thomas cry out.

“Aah too-too much.”

“Want me to stop?”

Thomas frowned and answered “No.”

“Good boy.” 

The brunette blushed and Newt kissed him and started thrusting again. Hard. Thomas screamed at the sudden change and Newt silenced him. The taller boy then put his hand on Thomas’ neck not applying any pressure and jerking him off with his other hand. Thomas’ eyes rolled back.

“I-I think I’m gonna cum.”

“Hm..Do you think you deserve it?”

“Y-Yes! I-I was good N-Newt. I was good!”

“Debatable. Don’t you remember what I told you earlier?” 

Thomas frowned, having a hard time remembering when his boy was all warm and he was so close.

“Oh baby.” The blond stopped his movements, hips pressed flush against Thomas. Buried against the boy’s prostate. Newt then got closer and looked into Thomas’ eyes. “If you really want it. You're going to have to beg for it love.” Thomas squirmed and looked back into Newt’s eyes. He was waiting expectantly and Thomas gave him what he wanted. He had to cum so desperately.

“Please, please Newt make me cum please.”

Newt started going even faster than before, hitting the other’s prostate at each thrust. He then started applying pressure to Thomas’ throat and hit his prostate particularly hard and it’s all it took for Thomas to cum. He kept going until he came and then slowed down before letting himself go limp in the brunette’s arms. They stayed there catching their breaths and then Newt pulled out making the other boy wince. He threw the condom and kissed Thomas before taking a tissue and cleaning off the cum on the boy’s stomach and lying back next to him. 

He could practically feel Thomas’ hesitence and the brunette finally spoke.

“Please tell me this wasn’t a one time thing.”

Newt turned to him and Thomas did the same.

“Tommy, I’ve wanted this for way too long to let you slip between my fingers. I’ll have you for as long as you allow me to.”

Thomas grinned and kissed Newt softly.

“I’ve liked you for a while now Tommy. I don’t want us to be just friends, I don’t know if I ever really did.”

The boy blushed. 

“I like you too.”

They kissed and kissed until exhaustion took over and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any possible mistake.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
> As I said, I might add to this story but I'm not sure yet. :)  
> (I have a lot of jikook fics I'm working on too so it all depends)


End file.
